Défis Drabble
by Dark Yume
Summary: Série de drabbles,avec les personnages de harry Potter,divers et variés qui sera alimentée en fonction de ce que l'ont me donnera comme défis.
1. Un serpent qui boit du rhum

Premier défis drabble, la seule contrainte était le thème du rhum, j'ai choisi de prendre Severus et Remus comme personnage, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Un serpent qui boit du rhum...<p>

Quand Severus Rogue se met à l'alcool, ce n'est pas forcément beau à voir. Et c'est à ses dépends que Remus Lupin l'apprit. Il se rendit dans les appartements du professeur de potion, il était tard, mais il avait une question à lui poser. Il frappa à la porte mais on ne lui répondit pas, puis elle s'ouvrit toute seule.

« Rogue, vous êtes là ? »

Le loup s'avança jusqu'au salon, où il tomba sur le propriétaire des lieux qui semblait en pleine méditation. Puis celui-ci remarqua sa présence et lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui glaça le sang de Remus. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue sourire, et il s'en serait bien passé.

« Tiiieeens Remus ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! »

Le loup leva un sourcil perplexe, l'attitude et la voix du professeur avaient quelque chose de... dérangeant. Trop enjoué, trop heureux pour être normale.

« Rogue, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

« Mais rien voyons, je me sens simplement très bien. »

Et sur ces mots il passa un bras autour des épaules de son visiteur. Ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il balaya la pièce du regard et tomba sur une bouteille de rhum, vide.

« Dîtes moi Rogue, cette bouteille, elle était pleine ce matin ? »

« Allons allons pas de chichis entre nous, arrête de me vouvoyer à la fin. Bien évidemment qu'elle était pleine voyons, mais j'en ai une autre, tu m'aides à la vider ? »

« Je ne pense pas que vider une deuxième bouteille soit une bonne idée. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je te demande de l'aide, je ne la viderais pas tout seul au moins. »

« Bon donnes moi cette bouteille. »

Severus sourit à nouveau de toute ses dents et sortit la bouteille de rhum non entamé, qu'il tendit au loup. Ce dernier pris la bouteille, il passa à côté du professeur faisant mine d'aller remplir les verres qui trônaient sur le petit bar. Il ouvrit lentement la bouteille, et au dernier moment se tourna pour la vider entièrement dans l'évier.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ! »

Rogue voulu empêcher le loup de finir son office, mais il ne pouvait pas grand chose contre la force du loup-garou. Même s'il se défendait comme un beau diable.

« Bien, voilà elle est vide maintenant, tu n'as plus a t'inquiéter de la finir tout seul. »

Le professeur de potion croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fis la moue.

« Méchant. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, il se glissa aux côtés de l'autre homme.

« Oui c'est ça, je suis le grand méchant loup. Alors maintenant vas te coucher et on se revoit demain. »

Le professeur ronchonna mais obéit malgré tout.

Le lendemain lorsque les deux professeurs se croisèrent à nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Rogue fit comme-ci de rien n'était, même s'il ne manqua pas le fou rire du loup dans son dos.


	2. Les frères Weasley et la tortue

Deuxième défis Drabble, cette fois-ci le thème imposé était la tortue, et on m'a aussi imposé les personnages de Fred et george.

* * *

><p>Les jumeaux Weasley et la tortue<p>

Les enfants sont toujours créatifs, mais Fred et George, eux, étaient plus que créatif, sans doute l'avantage d'être des jumeaux. Enfin avantage tout dépend pour qui, pour eux c'était une certitude, pour les autres déjà beaucoup moins. Bref, un jour d'été ils étaient de sortie, juste tous les deux, et ils tombèrent sur un animal qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois : une tortue. Ils observèrent l'animal un petit peu, avant d'essayer de l'imiter, puis ils décidèrent de le ramener chez eux. Ils arrivèrent à passer inaperçu, et leur mère n'y vit que du feu. Ils s'occupèrent de l'animal, lui donnant tout et n'importe quoi à manger. Mais leur but était ailleurs, ils avaient une idée derrière la tête, comme toujours. Ils firent des expériences, et leur première victime fut leur très cher grand frère. Ils arrivèrent et lui proposèrent un bonbon, tous deux affichant un visage d'ange irréprochable. Et malgré ces connaissances dans les farces des jumeaux, Bill se fit avoir. Il mangea le bonbon, et se retrouva avec une jolie carapace sur le dos. Et juste après avoir admiré leur œuvre les deux enfants se sauvèrent en courant.

« FRED, GEORGE VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Mais ils étaient déjà loin, très loin. Ils finirent par revenir pour manger, et furent punis par leur mère, qui les condamna à être séparé pendant deux jours. C'était la pire des punitions pour les jumeaux, mais ils avaient l'habitude, et trouvaient toujours une solution. C'est ainsi que Fred rejoignit son frère en passant par sa fenêtre en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils se penchèrent à nouveau sur leur projet tortue, le bonbon n'était pas parfait. L'effet était drôle mais pas parfait, le but était de vraiment transformer la victime en tortue.

Il travaillèrent toute la nuit, et laissèrent le bonbon traîner sur la table de la cuisine, afin de ne pas être soupçonnés tout de suite cette fois. Le lendemain lorsqu'ils descendirent pour leur seul moment officiel en commun, ils eurent l'honneur de voir leur père mettre leur confection dans sa bouche. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, même s'ils en mouraient d'envie. Cinq minutes plus tard, leur père se retrouvait avec une carapace et une queue de tortue. L'effet s'améliorait, mais ce n'était toujours pas parfait. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux enfants, qui gagnèrent deux jours de séparation en plus.

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent à nouveau la nuit et refirent un nouveau bonbon qu'ils déposèrent également sur la table. Le lendemain matin le bonbon avait disparu, mais personne n'avait d'effet secondaire visible. Ils burent leur chocolat tranquillement, puis firent prié de rester à table jusqu'à ce qu'on les congédie à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard les jumeaux roux furent remplacés par de mignonnes petites tortues, rousse également. Tandis que le reste de la famille affichait un sourire presque maraudeuriens, les deux jumeaux eux se disaient qu'ils avaient enfin réussi leur bonbon, et qu'il constituerait leur prochaine blague massive. Ils ne perdent jamais le nord ses jumeaux, absolument jamais !


End file.
